In the related art, there is a technology in which each notification device of a plurality of notification devices cooperates with a detection device detecting a certain event in a plurality of events, and executes each process into which processes according to the plurality of events are divided, and thus, the plurality of notification devices execute a distributed process.
Examples of a technology of the related art include a technology in which instruction information indicating transmission failure of notification is received and the notification is retransmitted according to the instruction information, with respect to a publish-subscribe network. In addition, there is a technology in which, in a case where a certain node secedes from a logical channel in which the certain node participates in advance, the certain node retrieves a table managing an owner of a logical channel of the node, and performs unicast transmission with respect to data indicating a secession request according to the retrieved owner. In addition, there is a technology in which, in a case where a timely acknowledgement in response to a requested acknowledgement is received, all outstanding messages associated with the received acknowledgement are removed from a retransmission queue.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-163753, 2011-53978, 2001-186210, and 2011-72004 are examples of related art.